Eric Green
Eric Green 'is a character on ''Jericho. He is played by Kenneth Mitchell.''' Eric was the deputy mayor of Jericho and is currently an interim Deputy Sheriff. He has called himself "Deputy Mayor" on several occasions. Eric has a far better relationship with his father Johnston Green than his troubled bad-boy elder brother Jake. After the attacks Eric uses his authority to help the town deal with the aftermath. He is married to April, a doctor at the town's medical center. However, there is much tension in their marriage due to Eric's philandering. In "Fallout" (the second episode), it is revealed that he is having an affair with Mary, the owner of the local bar. Later, he is shown having slept with her. In the ninth episode, Crossroads, Eric admits to April that he is in love with Mary, and leaves her. In "Federal Response" (the fifth episode), Eric's house suffers a fire that renders it uninhabitable, so he moves in to his parents' house. He also discovers that April had planned to file divorce papers before the attacks, but that she no longer wants to do so after the events that have changed the world around Jericho. In "Rogue River" (the eighth episode), Eric's driver's license is found by one of the mercenaries at the Fillmore County hospital. His date of birth is 1977-09-21. His address is 621 Granville Street, Jericho KS 67290. His drivers license # is K00-09-7443, issued 2001-06-15, which expires 2008-09-21. It is there that he finds out a little more of his brother's Jake Green past. (The license design is very close to the official design. The Jericho zip code is fictional, and all other 672** codes are in the Wichita area.) It is also revealed in this episode that Eric is going to be a father, although he himself is not made aware of this until many days later. In "Red Flag" (the tenth episode), Johnston tries to give Eric a talk about difficulties in marriage, but Eric rebuffs him. Johnston tells Eric that he is going to be a father and should try again to work things out with April. After hearing this Eric confesses that he might have never loved April at all and he's in love with Mary and must trust his feelings. Later in the episode Eric confronts April about her pregnancy and tells her that they are not getting back together, but he's still going to be there for his child. In "Winter's End" (the sixteenth episode), both the baby and April die from an early complicated labor. Eric feels great guilt and goes to New Bern to work on building the wind turbines to escape from his troubles. He does not return from New Burn with the other workers, which immediately arouses the suspicion of the Green family, and Jake and Robert Hawkins go to New Bern to investigate, where they are told that Eric has left, which they (accurately) disbelieve. They remain to investigate and help set off a chain of events that spiral out of control. Eric is actually in jail, and Jake joins him there, but they are later rescued by Johnston Green and Robert Hawkins. Trivia * In Episode 12, "The Day Before", it is revealed that Eric has a law degree which he has not put to use yet. His father discusses the possibility of him running for mayor of Jericho in his place so that he can put the law degree to use. Category:Green family Category:Characters